Marathon
by LethalFuror113
Summary: Bella wants to run the Seattle Marathon. Nobody wants to so Alice volunteers Jasper. Follow them on their journey from day to the day of. Canon couples, Bella was changed by James in Twilight. Not romantic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is set after Twilight. Edward let the venom spread in the ballet studio and now Bella is a vampire. She can still go to school because she has great self-control. Charlie hasn't noticed anything different with her, so he doesn't ask questions. She still lives with him. People at school noticed she is prettier, but they think it is just because she tries harder. This is dedicated to my sister Jaimelyn who actually runs marathons. I got this idea at this years Chicago marathon, watching from the sidelines, dinging my cowbell… Uber fun! Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear! Bella POV.**

Ah; Just another lazy Sunday with the Cullen's. My life has improved dramatically since my transformation. Sure, I wish it was Edward who changed me but I am glad I got my wish.

"Emmett, either change the channel or give me the remote. I really hate bull riding competitions." I really do hate them. People getting hurt because they are thrown off of bulls, not the greatest way to spend a few Sunday hours.

"Fine, Alice already told me who the champion is. Since I don't trust you with the remote, I will do the channel surfing. Watch the pro. Note how I don't crush the remote like another vampire I know. Bella if you didn't catch my drift, I'm talking 'bout you."

I sighed. I was now the strongest in the house. Emmett continues to remind me not to grip the remote so hard that I squish it. I can't help it! I just really hate Spanish soaps. Or _Telenovelas _as the narrator likes to call them in that impossibly fast Spanish. They are so annoying! No me gusta Miquel. Ello como mi pastel y ello duermo con mi madre!

Oops! I let my annoyance out on my shirt. It was now ripped six inches up the side. Oh no! Alice is going to _kill_ me! This was a limited edition Max Azria! Right out of New York Fashion Week! I cannot believe I am remembering all those designers' names now! Evil vampire memory, gah!

Everyone but Jasper was in the living room, located in different places. Unfortunately, Alice heard my shirt rip. Evil Alice glares are never a good thing. She will have to punish me later. Ew, I know just what that will be: Shopping. I even think of it as a dirty word.

"Emmett! Stop! Go back to that last channel!" It looked like a marathon. I have never seen one, live or on TV before. How cool would that be t—.

"The New York Marathon? Why do you care about people running their butts off for hours for nothing, humph. Emmett? Please go to channel 896, the shopping channel." Leave it to Rosalie to downplay everything I do or say.

"No, Emmett leave it. I want to see this." This actually looked pretty cool. As I was pondering before Rosalie so rudely interrupted; it would be so cool to run the Seattle marathon! Of course we couldn't finish it before the world champions, but hey, why not? It looked really fun! People cheering you on, listening to the blaring music over the giant speakers located every three miles and banana stations. Sure I can't eat them, but it could be fun throwing them to people!

"Wow. Wouldn't it be fun to actually run one? Of course we would have to slow down like, a lot, but why not! I think the Seattle one is coming up, would anyone like to do it with me? We can research the time it takes to train and pretend to actually work our way up to 26.2 miles. Then we can all go run and it would just be a lot of fun. We could carry bottles of water to splash over our faces to look like sweat. The more I talk about it, the more fun it sounds like! Would anyone like to do it with me?" I would love for someone to run with me! Probably not Rose or Alice, but maybe Edward or Emmett.

"Ew. Running; and by all those sweaty people. Never!" Rosalie. Shocker.

"I have to agree with Rose. Sweaty humans are gross. No offense to your past life Bella." Alice. Surprise, surprise.

"I bet it will be fun Bella, though running is not my cup of tea. I'm sorry." Sweet Esme

always putting things down gently. Besides, I wasn't expecting her to agree in the first place.

"I am sorry, but I would like to pass on that idea. If you do run, I can volunteer in the medical tents." Carlisle. He would volunteer in the tents even if I wasn't going to run.

"Edward? You'll run with me, right?" He just had to run with me.

"Sorry Love. All those thoughts of people in pain does not sound fun to me. Emmett, will you run with Bella?" Oh well, at least he had a point.

"Su-"

"Oh no you don't! I forbid you to run! You will look like you are on steroids and people will start asking questions. That will be the opposite of helpful. "

I finally get a taker and Rosalie takes away that taker's options. I hate to admit it but she was right. Emmett running a race that would be broadcast all over the state wouldn't be much of a help.

"I nominate Jasper! He isn't here so he can't say no! Yay! It will be overcast in Seattle that day, perfect! This will be so fun! Oh, By the way, he will be home in eight minutes. He will not back out of this. He can't. Not since I'm signing you two up! Yay! There is so much to do!" Yay! Jasper is going to run the Seattle marathon with me! Alice is so clever! Oh my goodness! I can't wait to tell him! Eeep! I sound more like Alice by the minute! Ah, Jasper is pulling up the driveway. This shouldn't be _that_ hard. Right?

**JASPER POV**

Every so often when things get rough, I just like to take a drive. I feel guilty for letting Bella out of my sight in the airport. If I just stayed with her, followed her scent and chased her, she wouldn't be a vampire. Edward was furious with me, though even though it wasn't my fault, I still felt guilty. At least he didn't feel too cocky; otherwise he could have killed Bella by not being able to stop. Ever since her first night as a vampire, we have grown really close. She was my sister and I was her brother. I am really glad Edward didn't kill her. She makes everyone so happy.

This always happens and when it happens, that's my cue to go home. I think about the negative until I find something positive. I don't think I will be taking a drive for a while, at least, not for this reason.

"_He's here Bella! Even _I _am excited! No doubt he can feel it too!" _Ah. Alice. The sound of home, plus Bella is excited to see me too. I can feel it. Oh my gosh! What is happening! I can't wait!

I abandon my car (which is still running) in front of the front door. I know everyone is feeling excited, I can feel that, but not excited enough to get me freaked out. That gets _really _embarrassing. Sometimes, when someone is bored, they will change their emotions really quickly, just to annoy me! Once, I hid Alice's wallet when I learned about what she was going to buy (thanks to Edward) in New York. She wanted to go to Tiffany and Co. and buy a five million dollar ring! I swear! She said she saw it online, fell in love with it and so she had to have it.

I hid her wallet in this old cottage we have about one mile away from the main house. She hates going in there, so anyway, she walked up to be and started changing her emotions really quickly. I started crying, screaming, and running in circles. Plus some other things I'm not really proud of. I HATE being an empath. I made her look at the ring while I made her feel disgusted by it. Today, she does not own that ring. Thank Goodness.

As I approached the door, I started getting everyone really excited, and then I burst through the door. I had every on jumping up and down for at least 15 minutes. Ah, the only benefit to being an empath.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bella either must be really excited, or she has been spending too much time with Alice.

"Good evening, Bella." I can never be rude to a lady, even a really hyper one like Bella. Everyone teases me about my manners, but I still think it is more important than being rude.

"You love me, right Jasper!"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because if you loved me, you'd say yes! Don't Even think about saying no because Alice has seen the results of saying no to me and you will. Not. Like. Those. Results." Bella is really trying to scare me. It is working.

"You are going to run a marathon with me!" Oh.

**Yay! First chapter done! Sorry about the Cliffhanger. Please review! I will update soon! This is your first look at the next chapter (key words): Telling Charlie, training begins and telling students. :0) this is the first of many stories I have planned so I hope you like it! Please be honest in your reviews! If you don't like it or if there are any errors (be BRUTAL! I am a grammar addict!) Tell me! Thanks so much! Please check out my profile! I may write you a story :0) Much Love! **

**-J**


	2. Unfortunatley

**Loyal readers and reviewers: I'm sorry but I will not be updating ANY of my stories **

**this summer. Why? I have broken my left humeral neck**

**(top of my left arm) and so it has been put into an immobilizer to keep the three pins **

**surgically inserted, put, so I can heal. I am typing right**

**now with one hand, which is really hard, and there is no way I can type new **

**chapters or new stories, or even beta read. You may think I'm**

**lying, but I really am**

**not. I may be able to work something out with a friend so maybe one or two **

**chapters get posted, but until the end of summer, I have only**

**one working hand. I start high school the week after I get my immobilizer off, so **

**that will be busy. I will just have to play it by ear. I'll make**

**my readers a promise: In the last week of summer, when I will have two hands **

**again, I will work like crazy to update. I pinky-promise.**

**And I never break a pinky promise. Have fun doing things I love but can't. :*( Happy **

**summer! Also feel free to check out all of my other stories! I love them all to death!**


End file.
